


Bound To Him

by Hanni_Esselmont



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanni_Esselmont/pseuds/Hanni_Esselmont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. AU. STEREK. Stiles is tied to the bed and thoroughly worked over by Derek. Slight bondage themes. MATURE CONTENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't Own. Just Dreaming.
> 
> Note: If you don't like two men being intimate with one another, please click the back button now. For those who are left, please enjoy the smut!

All I could see was his dark head of hair slipping lower between my thighs. I could feel the warmth of his breath ghosting across my hardness, teasing and piquing my arousal. And I could feel, bruising and powerful, his hands gripping my hipbones. Short, square nails dug into my skin, a pleasant bite of pain that kept me grounded even when my head threatened to float away with thoughts of; more, now, closer.

Derek Hale was a God at giving pleasure. I writhed under his hot breath, feeling it whisper across my hard shaft and over my abdomen where my muscles twitched in pleasure under my skin. I saw his shoulders, hunched and broad, tremble as he leaned his weight on his elbows and bent his head forward to lick a trail of wetness up the inside of one of my thighs. It was meant to drive me wild — and it did. My head whirled with one syllable words, now, more, want, need, there, good, perhaps I was even saying them out loud. I wasn’t coherent enough to care much either way. 

I felt Derek's teeth graze the inside of the same thigh, surely making red lines appear from the scraping of his teeth. I bucked my hips, trying to find some sort of relief. But with my hands tied to the bed posts and my control surrendered I had little chance of running the show. So, with a huff of air that could have past for a swear word, I tilted my head back against the pillow that smelled of leather and something spicy — purely Derek — and let him have his wicked way with me.

His hands tightened on my hipbones, surely leaving a mark, and he dipped his chin and flicked out the tip of his tongue to taste the head of my cock, it was flushed pink and begging, with a pearly drop of pre-come, to be tasted, sampled, licked and sucked and worshipped by Derek. I cried out. I couldn’t contain myself, couldn’t control the sound that bubbled up from the pit of my stomach and tumbled off my tongue into the bedroom, into Derek’s bedroom, that smelled like leather restraints, spicy cologne and musky male arousal. Derek smiled, I could feel the stretch of his lips against the tip of my shaft, clearly making noise was a good thing, so I let out another sound, this one lower and guttural. 

His fingers flexed on my hips, loosening his hold briefly before he opened his lips to suck on the weeping cock-head. It was pure, unadulterated bliss. I tugged on the restraints holding my arms still and let my thighs drop open further. He was bent over on his knees, looking beautiful, and teasing me with light suction. I had never been with a man before who could wrestle up such deep feelings of intense pleasure with the simplest action; a flick of his tongue, a brush of his fingertips, the ghost of his breath, anything Derek done made me want to scream with desire. 

The feel of the restraints biting into the skin of my wrists made me bite my lip, I loved the feeling, it sent adrenaline surging through my veins like wildfire. Burning so hot it made a fine sheen of sweat coat my skin. Being at another man's mercy was something I had never thought would turn me on, but it did.

My back arched on its own accord when Derek's lips tightened on my shaft and he relaxed his throat before engulfing my cock in warm wetness. He groaned as he went down, the sound reverberated through my cock and made hot tingles of pleasure dance up and down my spine. I balled my fists and threw my head back against the pillow. Pleasure coiled in the pit of my stomach, like a snake ready to strike, and simmered as Derek sucked just so on my straining, leaking hardness.

I wanted to tell him how good it felt, how he made me feel so amazing, but all that I could manage was a breathy moan that clawed its way up my throat and out of my lips in a pant of air. Apparently it was enough to let him know how good he was making me feel, for he continued humming around my shaft, deep sounds that made goose-bumps rise on my skin.

His fingernails left half-moon shapes on the skin of my hips where he gripped me tightly, holding me in place so that I couldn't buck into his mouth, couldn't move at all. I was forced to play the submissive role in our coupling, and he knew I loved relinquishing control. He knew I loved it when he was in charge of my body. And he knew exactly what to do to get me hard, to get me aroused, and to get me off. 

When he grazed his teeth lightly and gently up my shaft as he pulled back I huffed out a curse word. He pulled away from my cock with a wet noise and locked his eyes, darkened with lust, with mine. I knew as soon as our gazes met that I would be in for a long, torturous night of being constantly on the edge of climax and I also knew he could keep me there for as long as he wanted. I wouldn’t deny him anything, even when my sanity was at stake. Derek Hale knew how to keep a man close to orgasm for hours. He knew how to coax and cajole a man’s body into a heightened state of arousal. He knew how to suck, fuck and repeat and he did it all adeptly. 

His eyes lingered on my lips, then on my eyes before jumping down to stare hard at my standing erection. A bead of pre-come was sliding down the underside of the shaft and glistening in the dim lighting of the bedroom. Derek's lips stretched into a lazy, lopsided smile and he leaned forward to lick away the bead. My cock twitched interestedly at the small flutter of wet warmth that his tongue left and he noticed it with a quiet chuckle.

“Hard, all for me.” He said and it was the first thing he’d said since we had stumbled into the bedroom, blinded by lust and ripping at one another’s clothes. I licked my lips at the sound of his deep but smooth voice. It was rich with an emotion I couldn’t quite place. Wasn’t sure I was ready to place. Darkened eyes flashed as they caught the lamp light and he watched me lick my lips with a fervency that drew the air from my lungs and into the space between us. “You want me, don’t you, Stiles?” Derek said, quietly, but I caught every word.

Gods, yes, I did want him. In every sense of the word, I wanted him. I wanted his touch. I wanted his kisses. I wanted his body. I wanted it all. I couldn’t get my tongue to work around the thoughts in my head, so I nodded insistently. Derek gave a chuckle, his hands smoothed away from my hips, drifting up my abdomen and running over the flat planes of my chest. He paused when he reached my throat and gently encircled his hands around my neck, not applying any pressure, just showing me that he had the power to do absolutely anything he wanted to me and I couldn’t stop him.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

I knew it was a simple question, not a trick one. And yet my heart ratcheted up a thousand notches right before my words came breathy and wanton.

“Yes. I trust you.” I breathed.

He nodded, removed his hands from around my throat and let them drift downward to the place I really needed his touch. “That’s good. Trust is important when you’re tied up to the bed posts and naked in front of me. I could do anything, anything, to you and you’d be powerless to stop me. I could hurt you —” his nails dug into the flesh of my abdomen and he made sure I got a bite of pain to prove his words true. 

“I could humiliate you.” He kneed my legs further apart with his knees, exposing my entrance for his eyes to see. “But do you know what I want to do to you?” he asked, soothing the scratch marks with warm rubs of his palms and pressing the front of his thighs up against the junction where my bottom met the backs of my thighs. It was a comforting gesture and one that made my heart race with the desire to kiss Derek.

He rocked forward suddenly, leaning over my body and placing his hands either side of my head. “Make a guess? What is it you think I want to do to you?” he questioned.

I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips and I gave him a small smile. “Kiss me?” I asked, hoping I had gotten the answer right.

Derek grinned then, showing off his straight teeth. “Yes, I want to kiss you. But there’s more. I want to make you scream my name when you come, I want to be the one who makes your body shiver with pleasure. I want to teach you to forget how to breathe, to learn how to feel, to tremble at my touch. I want you to always remember me and how I make you feel.”

I lost my breath at his words, said so calmly yet with a desperateness that rendered my tongue frozen. I couldn’t reply. Didn’t know what to say anyway. I wanted all those things, but mostly, in that one moment, I wanted to be thoroughly kissed by Derek. I tilted my head back, angling my chin close to his and barely touching our lips together. I was surprised when I didn’t get a chide about making the first move. Instead Derek crashed his lips over mine so forcefully our teeth clinked. A domineering tongue found its way past the seam of my lips and into my willing mouth where it cajoled my tongue into a battle. I fought as hard as I dared to but gave up when Derek shifted onto his elbows and let his hands grip handfuls of my hair. He tugged on the dark strands and made a primal noise clamber up my throat and into the wet, messy kiss we were sharing. 

Derek swallowed it greedily and then pulled away from me, I arched my back to press our chests together, warm skin against warm skin. It was heaven. Derek allowed me the movement and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of my lips before sliding down my body, his hands left my hair and went back to holding onto my hips to keep me in place.

He didn’t waste time. He ducked his head and bowed his neck until his warm, moist breath washed over my straining erection. Then, without a warning, he swallowed my cock fully. I felt his throat work around the hardness and I let a groan tumble from my lips. His mouth was perfection. He was perfection. I tried to thrust my hips forward, to move and gain more pleasure, but his hold on my hips prevented me from doing much more than squirming on the mattress. 

He lazily bobbed his head up and down, moving his mouth over my cock and tonguing my erection until I cried out and tugged uselessly against the restraints holding me immobile on the bed. I wanted more, so much more. But Derek knew what he wanted to do, and taking it slow was just that. His throat worked around my shaft, convulsing with each tight swallow he made and each time he took my length in full down his throat I gasped and writhed and moaned.

By the time I was worked up into a state of deep arousal Derek pulled away, not giving me the release I so desperately craved. It was like a thirst. Insistent and slightly annoying. But I knew once it was quenched I would feel so fucking amazing. 

“More, please.” I begged, shamelessly. I couldn’t muster up the bother to care about pleading, I knew he loved it when I did.

Derek licked his lips. “You taste good.” He said before grinning at my flushed, trussed body. “All mine.” He said and it was almost said proudly. I felt a little overwhelmed and blushed crimson on my cheeks. The lighting might have been dim, but it wasn’t dim enough for the blush to go unnoticed. “Do you want more?” Derek asked.

“Yes, yes please!” I said, breathless from moaning and struggling against the bonds that held me.

“So polite,” Derek purred. “How can I resist?”

He leaned forward, reaching his right hand up my torso until his index finger and middle finger rested against my mouth. “Suck them,” he ordered. I knew what was coming and I did as he ordered without hesitation. His fingers were salty from sweat and I sucked hard on them. When he felt they were sufficiently coated in a sheen of saliva he pulled them out of my mouth and then warm, wet and slightly sticky fingers were touching my entrance, just a graze at first, a mere brush of fingertips against the puckered pink flesh. Then they became more insistent. Bolder. Firmer. I gasped when the tip of his index finger breached me, gasped and writhed on the bed and spread my thighs wider apart.

“Good.” Derek praised. “Don’t come until I say so.” He warned and the steely tone was enough to make me breathe deeper. My heart was pounding against my ribs, rushing blood through my veins and causing my cock to throb between my legs. I wanted him to touch my erection, to touch my chest, my abdomen, my lips. I wanted him to touch me everywhere. All at once. Now. But I knew he was going to take things slow, going to draw out the pleasure.

“Derek,” I moaned, a little higher than I would have liked, when he pushed his finger into my entrance with firm pressure right up to the knuckle. Derek, obviously relishing hearing his name moaned so wantonly, smiled at me before raking his eyes down my heaving chest, across my flat stomach and finally to my twitching cock. “I need to come!” I almost shouted, it was close to it, but my voice was breathless from the contact we shared so the effect was dulled considerably. 

“Need to or want to?” Derek asked. “I think you want to. What you need is me to take you there, right to the edge of climax. And I’m going to, but be patient, Stiles, we have all night.”

The use of my name grounded me slightly and I nodded to show I had understood his words. “All night,” I parroted, if only to appease myself. I didn’t think my body could take much more. Pleasure was in every nerve, deeply embedded in my bones, making my muscles taut. I was so close to coming, yet so far away.

“Be a good boy and I might let you come while I fuck you.” Derek said. I knew he was going to let me come when he fucked me, he never denied me the pleasure of coming as he did. It was his favourite thing, coming simultaneously. In unison. I looked down between his legs, only now just noticing the large, straining erection that leaked pre-come and begged for touch. But Derek was a master at self-control. He could go hours being hard and not touching himself. Personally I didn’t know how he could do it. But than again he always called me responsive, so maybe I was just too eager to get to the main event rather than enjoy the journey there. 

His fingers continued to work their magic on my entrance, coaxing me into more moans and breathy curse words. By the time Derek had pulled his fingers from the tight sheath of muscles I was a gasping, writhing, incoherent mess. 

“Now I’m going to make you come.” He said, so matter-of-fact was his tone that I shut my eyes and just felt. I could feel the tip of his cock press gently at my entrance, not taking callously, but rather owning gently, tenderly. He rocked his hips forward slowly, a delicious press of his cock-head against the tight ring of muscles and then it was gone. He rocked forward again, pressing the head of his erection into me steadily. This time he made it a bit further in before pulling out. I whimpered, a high little sound that made him chuckle lowly. “Patience, Stiles.” He said and he pushed his erection more firmly, more insistently against my entrance.

“Please —”

I made to beg but the feeling of his shaft impaling me tore my breath from my lungs and left me gasping for air. My inner muscles tightened and spasmed around the intrusion, but I was used to the dull burning ache that washed over me. I was ready for it and breathed through the initial pain, knowing I would get to the pleasure soon.

And sure enough the pleasure came. After a moment of pause to let me get used to his size, Derek began to move slowly in and out, back and forth, until the nerve endings there changed their tune and cried out in pleasure rather than in pain. I cursed and threw my head back into the pillow, eyes still closed. A moment later I felt Derek’s warm, firm, strong body shifting to lay over mine. He breathed hot breath into the shell of my right ear and then nipped playfully at the lobe all the while thrusting in and out of my willing body. 

“Look at me.” He commanded and I couldn’t resist such gruff words. I snapped my eyes open and we stared at each other for a moment before Derek let a grin crawl across his lips. “So beautiful, and all mine.” He said. 

I blushed, flushing pink on the cheeks. “Yours,” I whispered. Liking the sound of it. Derek nodded, his breathing was quickening and a sheen of perspiration covered his forehead and chest. 

I felt the coiling, snake-like presence of my climax start to unravel, ready to spring forward like some attacking serpent. I groaned shakily, hoping Derek was close, or else I wouldn’t be granted my orgasm.

“Close,” I whispered against his lips. Apparently reduced to one word sentences.

“Good,” Derek panted. “So am I.”

He doubled the speed he was thrusting into me with and then he angled at just the right angle, just so that my sweet spot was hit repeatedly by his cock-head with each push inside me. I cried out a garbled curse word, that could have past for any word really, and let the pleasure crash into me like a freight train with shot brakes. 

A deep-seated pleasure started pulsing at the base of my spine, growing stronger, more prominent as he continued to hit my prostate. I felt my body stiffen and was vaguely aware that I was about to come with out my cock having been touched. 

“So responsive,” Derek muttered against my lips before he dipped his chin and placed a bruising kiss to my mouth. It was my undoing. I loved it when he kissed me. The coiling serpent of pleasure launched its attack and before I could breathe, before I could gasp, or blink, or cry out, my entire body was overtaken with my orgasm. It rocked me, made me convulse, made my bound arms pull taut on the restraints. Hot spurts of come splattered my abdomen and chest, surely getting on Derek’s stomach also. 

It was two strokes later that Derek came, his face was beautiful when he did. It was so full of pleasure, so open, so alive. I watched with awe, breathing deeply from my climax as he gasped, my name on his lips, and trembled above me. A second later I felt a rush of warmth fill my body. His come. Inside me. It felt so good, so right, that I wished he’d bareback more often.

He pulled out of my body gently, taking care not to hurt me. His flaccid cock was still a sight, and I stared as he reached for his shirt that had been discarded on the floor. He then set about cleaning off my abdomen and chest, wiping away the cooling, sticky come. 

“How was that?” he asked, voice soft, husky almost.

“Wonderful,” was the only reply forthcoming. I was still dazed from being fucked senseless. Apparently Derek knew this, for he grinned a lopsided smile down at me as he wiped away the remaining come. 

“You were great tonight.” He said and I couldn’t help but let my ego inflate a little. “Let me get you out of those restraints.” Derek said next, reaching up to untie the leather straps. The knot was complicated but somehow he knew how to undo it, just like he knew how to tie it.


End file.
